<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Self Insert by Closetfujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180342">Another Self Insert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi'>Closetfujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See the Title?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its got time-skips and shit.. so it's gonna slow down for anybody...hahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reincarnation is a thing it seems. It almost made her want to cry if it wasn’t so ridiculous.<br/>Waking up not knowing where she was, was terrifying. Waking up not able to sit up was worse. The panic attack was deserved. Fuck the universe for being a huge massive dick.<br/>It took a while for her to calm down. And another few minutes before she could properly sit up. Frowning at the unfamiliar weakness of her muscles, she took notice at the lack of suppleness of her body. And the baffling lighter skin tone she now had. If her arms were this bad, her legs were probably gonna be worse.<br/>She was right. Crap, it was worse than she thought. Her muscles were clearly atrophied.<br/>FUUUUUCCKKKKK.<br/>She could curl her toes and feel her legs, though. So that’s a plus.<br/>Moving her entire body, however, was an exercise in patience, determination, and a whole lot of cursing. Her friends would have been proud. Shoving that thought at the back of her mind when she wasn’t so close to having a mental break down, her feet was on the ground.<br/>Sand. That fine texture was unmistakable. There was an uncomfortable thought at the back of her head. One she was hoping that wasn’t the case.<br/>Fast forward a few minutes. She was leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily, and trying to ignore how weak her body was.<br/>She shouldn’t have gone outside. It was late afternoon, she found out. She really was in the desert. Rather, a town in a desert. <br/>FUUUCCCKKKK.<br/>She totally deserved the 20 minutes of hysteria. She barely registered finding her way back to the hospital room and practically collapsing on it and deciding to ignore the world until it made sense again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le Timeskip 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Suna...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a year since she took the name of Suzaku Mina. She managed to make a life for herself. She managed to find a job as a glassmaker – Her hobby in the other life had come through. Youtube for the win. Anyway, whoever were her parents – she was an orphan, they told her – were gonna get an extra incense when she goes to pray at the temple. Her mind processed information at a speed that was absolutely phenomenal. Math was easy, and her level of comprehension was terrifyingly amazing.<br/>The tunnel-vision she gets while doing a particular task is concerning but not unfamiliar.<br/>The smack at the back of her head was, sadly, also a familiar sensation.<br/>“Yes, dear?”<br/>Smack.<br/>“I didn’t sign up to be part of such a toxic relationship, you know.” She pointed out as she wrestled the paper fan away from the hands of her boss.<br/>He growled at her before turning back to his work.<br/>She was about to throw the papers in the bin when she noticed it was full of mathematical equation. Since her brain power was considerably faster, she took a look at it.<br/>Scrambling for a pen, she began jotting down the answers, basking gleefully at knowing the answer and correcting some of the formulas.<br/>“My brain is so beautiful.” She crooned to herself before cackling as she finished her scribbles with a flourish, leaving the papers on the table before going back to her stained-glass Pegasus project.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina! Get up here. There’s an ANBU looking for you!”<br/>Popping up from underneath glass table she was painstakingly painting, she gave him an inquisitive look.<br/>“Idiot.” He scoffed at her to which she responded with an exaggerated air-kiss.<br/>He threw her out the door along with her belongings. Right in front of the ANBU standing outside the workshop.<br/>“Lead the way!” She chirped as she slung her bag on.</p><p> </p><p>There was something off with the girl.<br/>She was humming.<br/>She was humming in front of their Kazekage. Who looked intently at the girl who was busy answering several sheets of paper which was a copy of a cipher they had intercepted 3 months ago. None of their T and I could crack it.<br/>Except the girl, who was humming as she cracked what seemed like an uncrackable cipher.<br/>“Here.” She pushed the paper to Kankuro.<br/>“Is that it? Can I go now?” She asked.<br/>“How did you – ”<br/>“I saw it in a dream~.” She hummed, committing herself into channeling her inner Bakarina.<br/>They twitched. It was awesome. But she had to keep acting like a buffon.<br/>She was dismissed later. She skipped out of the building just to annoy whoever it was she could feel watching her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le Timeskip 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoha...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina looked up at the stars as she contemplated the answer to the question. The question at hand was delivered by a group of what seemed to be missing nin from Kiri who intercepted her as she was traveling to Konoha.<br/>“Who sent me? My boss of course. Our glass figurines are top quality, you know. Most of our clients are the upper strata though, there are some in the field of medicine. Speaking of which, would any of you be interested in bartering? I’ve got some durable glass vials used to store poison.”<br/>The missing nin stared at the young woman. Hands tied behind her, she proceeded to give them a list of properties of her wares.<br/>“Are you sure we got the right one?” One of the nins asked the person who had given them intel that a high value target was coming to Konoha.<br/>“Sure, you did!” She chirped. “Glassmaker from Suna. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She then continued to blather statistics to one of their members who was a poison specialist.<br/>“She’s a civilian.” Another hissed in a whisper as she drew in more people in her sales pitch. It was horrifying to realize that more and more people looked to be interested in what she was selling, completely disregarding the fact that she was essentially their hostage.<br/>The ANBU that stumbled upon them a few minutes later actually had to pause for a second to take in the tableau of a hogtied young woman playing mediator to a barter between a poisons master and a rounin.<br/>“Guests!” She chirped beaming at them before all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to bullshit my way out of trouble. I’m sure you’re aware of the chances of me actually fighting my way out of that conundrum.” She shrugged at Ibiki during her interrogation when asked what she was doing interacting the way she did with her captors.<br/>The kind of unflappability was something he’d expected out of seasoned jounin or genin. Or Naruto, not a no name civilian.<br/>Nonetheless, they let her go with her wares. She cheerily waved at them before going on her way.<br/>He should have had her tailed by ANBU.<br/>The late afternoon found her heckling Gai who cried manly tears exclaiming a Youthful speech as they played a card game. The somewhat sober patrons of the bar looked like they were in trying to ignore the Green Beast of Konoha and they twitched when she’d mimic Gai’s thumbs up.<br/>The drunk majority had somehow acquired several feathered boas and were wearing underwear outside their clothes, laughing hysterically and or passed out on the rafters or under the table, and one drunk was plastered on the table on his back, in Kabuki make up and outfit and a bright yellow wig, surrounded by flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le Timeskip 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina groaned and pressed her forehead against the porcelain toilet seat as she suffered through her hang over. She was in hotel room when she woke up. She had no recollection how she got back when the last thing she remembered was a set of winning cards as she drowned something that felt like liquid fire.<br/>She didn’t see the ANBU who was standing in the shadowy corner of her hotel room as she stumbled out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. Her hair was dripping wet as she dropped the robe and put on underwear and pants.<br/>Someone cleared their throat. She merely looked over her shoulder to them. Raised an unimpressed brow in their direction as she pulled up her pants. She’d later blame the hangover for opening her mouth and sassing the dangerous men.<br/>“If you don’t have the decency to warn me beforehand you being voyeur, then just shut up and wait for me to be done.” She snapped testily.<br/> She put on a clean shirt she personally customized. The words were in English. It said I’m with stupid, with several arrows pointing to sides.<br/>“The Hokage is summoning you for an audience.” The man said tonelessly.<br/>“Lead the way, my good man. Or good woman.” She squinted at them. “I really can’t tell. No offense intended though.”<br/>A hand landed on my shoulder and my world went topsy-turvy. Not in a fun way.<br/>Mina put a hand on her mouth as she felt her nausea spike as they landed. She fell to her knees upon landing as she tried to push down the bile.<br/>“Not cool. Ugh… My stomach…”<br/>Someone placed a glass of water in my hand and I quickly drank it.<br/>“Thank you. Almost had an accident there. But we’re all good.” Mina stood up. Unknowingly, she had put the ninjas observing her an image of a famous knucklehead in their minds with the utter lack of sense of awareness. She was worse than a civilian.<br/>“Hello. I was told the Hokage was asking for me.”<br/>Tsunade eyed the young woman in front of her who was recounting the entire kidnapping from start to finish. Inoichi and Shikaku watched her from the sidelines when she was accused of being a spy. She had the gall to laugh hysterically.<br/>“With all due respect ma’am. I’m crap at manipulating people or hiding behind a mask. I’ll have better luck learning advanced astrophysics and String Theory than that. Squishy sciences are not my thing at all.” Then she proceeded to giggle to herself murmuring the word squishy under her breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a 50/50 chance i'm gonna continue this... <br/>I may even edit some of it...<br/>My muse escapes me most of the time... so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>